


Fish for Dinner

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [43]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Rating: GWarnings: NoneCharacters: Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia, CarbuncleTime Period: Unknown/Moogle Chocobo CarnivalLocation: Altissia(Sequel to Winner!)





	Fish for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> “Who is the small fry now?” His shoulders fell and he sighed as he unhooked the tag. “Gloating is no fun with no one to hear it.”

Noctis had set the stuffed tonberry on the table nearest the fishing spot, then summoned the tackle box beside the silly creature. He opened the box, called forth his fishing rod and swapped lures. The carnival themed lures seemed to work better and while he wasn’t certain how that worked, he was willing to play along. At Carbuncle’s encouraging leap in the air, Noctis cast the line into the water and began the time honored tradition of… waiting.

 

He didn’t have to wait too long before he felt the familiar tug on the line, and he took a step backwards to brace and start to reel the fish in. It put up a respectable enough fight, but Noctis was patient and he drew the fish in slowly. It tried to jump twice, but he managed to keep it on the hook and at length, reeled it in close enough to grab with the grip.

It came out of the water, a majestic scorpion grouper and Noctis cheered in delight. He held up the fish and crowed.  “Who is the small fry now?” His shoulders fell and he sighed as he unhooked the tag. “Gloating is no fun with no one to hear it.”

“On the contrary, Noct. That is a remarkable catch and you should be proud of yourself. The only disappointment is that it isn’t edible.”

 

Noctis was so surprised he dropped the fish back in the water. It slapped its tail on the surface, as if to tell him off for catching it, and then darted off into the depths of the waters around Altissia. 

Ignoring his newly wet shoes, Noctis turned and saw Ignis leaning against the nearby wall, arms folded and a smile playing at his lips. “Care to catch us something edible? Weskham isn’t available, but his associate has indicated I might borrow the kitchens.”

“Ignis… how…? I thought? This was a dream?” Noctis stared at his advisor and friend, the fishing pole falling back into the liminal space where he stored things that weren’t weaponry. “How did you get here?”

“Long enough to have had a chance to get to Maagho and then come find you. But please, don’t let me stop you. Catch something we can eat.” Ignis walked over slowly, moving past Carbuncle without acknowledging the creature, then settled himself on the chair next to the table that held the tacklebox. And the tonberry. 

“Ah… okay. Let me…” Noctis summoned his fishing pole again and turned to cast the line. “Oh, that tonberry… it’s for you.” He didn’t turn around to see Ignis react to it; he didn’t want his friend to see his cheeks turn pink. Instead, he focused on fishing and let the lure dance in the fashion that it best worked. Sure enough, that was all it took and Noctis began carefully reeling in the latest fish.

“A coral allural sea bass, excellent, Noct. This will do nicely.”

Noctis held the fish in his grip, and turned to see Ignis sitting, his legs crossed, the tonberry in his lap. Carbuncle stood on the table, his front paws on Ignis’ shoulder, though the brunette man didn’t seem to notice. “Should I catch another one?” It didn’t seem that it would take him too long, considering how quickly he’d caught the first two.

“I believe that one is quite large enough, Noct,” Ignis replied, using his free hand to touch his glasses and settle them higher on his nose.

Noctis turned and dropped the fishing rod back into the ether, and then quickly worked his magic on the fish. He came up with two reasonably sized fillets, and then two smaller ones for extra. He set the fillets on paper from his tacklebox, wrapped them into a packet, and then rinsed his hands at a nearby station that had been set up for just such occurrences during the carnival. “Okay, that’s done… just let me turn in this tag and we can head over to Maagho…”

His voice trailed off as he saw Ignis standing there, the Tonberry tucked into his arm and Carbuncle wound around his neck and shoulders. “Uh. Iggy. You…”

Ignis blinked and regarded Noctis for a moment. “Are you well, Noct?” He seemed completely unaware of the demi-astral on his shoulder.

Noctis shook his head and collected his items, sending them away into the ether with a flicker of will. “i’m good now that you’re here. Let’s go.” He picked up the paper packet of fish fillets and walked up to Ignis and Carbuncle.

“Indeed,” Ignis replied, and they walked through the carnival, pointing out random things along the way. Ignis paused next to one of the Kupomazov dolls (Noctis thought it was the youngest, but he wasn’t sure) for a photograph, and Noctis laughed and complied. Carbuncle swished his tail along Ignis’ cheek in excitement, but the advisor didn’t react.

Noctis shrugged, and they headed on, arriving at Maagho shortly after hailing a gondola at the ornately decorated stop.

 

Once they arrived, Ignis thanked the man behind the counter and took over. Noctis, at a loss for anything else to do, cleaned tables and straightened chairs. At least this time he didn’t have to take any orders. That had been too much like work.

Ignis cleared his voice behind the counter, and Noctis walked back over to see two plates of fish on the counter and a plate on the floor behind the counter… upon which a simpler fish dish had been prepared and Carbuncle happily… eating? “Ignis… you can see him?”

“Of course, Noctis. It’s rather hard to miss when a demi-astral takes an interest in you. But, as far as demi-astrals go, this little fellow is quite the friendly one.” Ignis smiled indulgently towards Carbuncle, and then looked back to Noctis. “And he’s quite fond of you, Noct. Said you were lonely, and asked if I might wish to spend some time with you.”

“So you said yes just to cook dinner?” Noctis was busy trying to wrap his mind around Ignis wanting to come and cook for him during the carnival.

“Noct, any time spent with you is time enough for me.” Ignis pushed a plate towards Noctis, and then collected his own, walking around the counter to settle at a table. He waved Noctis over. “Come now, Noct. We don’t quite have all the time in the world, but we have a few hours. Let us eat, and then we can enjoy the carnival.”

Noctis shook his head in bemusement as Carbuncle looked up from his meal to chirp encouragingly, and then joined his friend at the table. “All right, you’re on. After this, we’re going chocobo racing, and you’re going down.”

“I expect you’ll be far less trouble than anticipated,” Ignis countered, and after they shared a laugh, they began to eat.

 

Chocobo racing or no, Noct thought, tonight’s fireworks were going to be awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> #Ignoctweek


End file.
